smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya
Special Moves Standard B- Pendant Aya places a pendant on the ground. Anyone who approaches it triggers a soul that stuns to the touch. The duration of the stun depends on the opponent's weirdness. After the soul disappears, there's a three second cooldown before the pendant can spawn the soul again. Physical contact with the pendant summons what appears to be a screaming lady, dealing 25% damage. The pendant can disappear after that creepy lady has been summoned or after 20 seconds. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare can also remove the pendant, and there can only be one on the field. Move Origin: While this is her mother's pendant, it never releases souls or other entities. The screaming lady comes from a scene where she appears in Aya's bedroom, and the soul might come from entities in Mad Father trying to kill Aya, triggering quick-time events. Side B- The Flame Egg This move has three stages: #Fill up the lighter. If Aya gets hit, the move has to be restarted. #Throw oil. There can be two oil puddles at a time. An oil puddle behaves like Slippery Spill, having most of the same functions. Oil can be tossed on an enemy to slow his or her land speed for 10 seconds. #Throw the lighter. Once that phase is reached, the cycle restarts. Aiming the lighter to an oil puddle creates a 10 second fire that can't be removed by Nicolas Cage or Wily. The flame does chain damage to anyone who makes contact with it. Aiming a lighter at an oiled enemy causes massive damage to him or her, along with chain damage. The flame can also damage Aya herself. During the flame's duration, Aya can't use her side B again until the flame disappears. Move Origin: The lighter and lantern oil are mainly used to burn a creature blocking a path. The name comes from the title of a book that Aya's mother would read to her. Up B- Ogre Aya summons Ogre, who simply stands in place. Pressing up B makes her reappear next to Ogre. Any enemy who attacks Ogre with a short-ranged move will receive damage instead... but Ogre will tolerate three seconds of refuge to the summoner (two for enemies). Enemy projectiles can also pass through Ogre. After 15 seconds, Ogre disappears, and he can be summoned again after 10 seconds. Move Origin: In a part of the game, Ogre can warp you back to Aya's bedroom, if the player talks to him. Down B- Mandrake This move covers a radius in an imaginary circle. Aya takes out a mandrake from a pot and the mandrake lets loose a piercing scream that damages anyone in the radius. A fast projectile can cancel the move. Move Origin: In a part of the game, Aya must use the scream of a potted mandrake to kill a dog to advance. Final Smash- Magic Water Ogre appears again to show Aya his company's new product, the Magic Water. Aya can then use the magic water to KO one of three opponents. She gets a choice on who to KO before 5 seconds are up and a random decision is made. The opponent is then wiped from existance. Move Origin: Before Aya goes through the portal to rescue her dad, Ogre gives her Magic Water. During her encounter with her mother, she has to make a decision to save her dad and kill off her mom, or sacrifice her father to make her mother happy. If the first option is chosen, she will use the Magic Water on her mother, killing her. The cutscene before the final smash is a mix of lines from the cutscene when Ogre gives her the Magic Water and when Aya has to make the decision. Taunts *Down Taunt- *lays down* *Side Taunt- *red exclamation point appears above her head* *Up Taunt- *white exclamation point* Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *leaves with Maria* *Victory #2- Dio kisses Aya in her forehead *Victory #3- Aya and Ogre are doing their Bros Pose and they are teleporting anywhere *Lose- *lies down and her blood is seen* Trophy Description At last, after experiencing a quest full reanimated corpses, murder, vengeful spirits, blood, everything needed to tuen into a dangerous killer sociopath... this girl finally reaches the room where his ever-helpful companion Ogre felt like placing a portal (of course it's at the very deep of the giant mansion) that would take her to her final destination. Imagine how awkward if it was your first time in 11 years stepping out of your own house to a whole new world... now imagine if that world was the world of LAWL. Whoops! That silly Ogre musth've opened the wrong portal (or... did he?)! Anyways, such experience has made her snap and now she's out of control mercilessly bashing all those weirdos in her way. Snake Codec Mei Ling: Snake, have you ever heard of Mad Father? Snake: Yeah, I know... I'm getting sick of it actually. Mei Ling: The poor little girl had such a hard life... her father tried to kill her. Snake: ... give me a break! I can relate to that... her father at least loved her. Mei Ling: Yeah... she may look cute, but be careful... all that training she did has made her a super killer. Snake: I can relate to that... Mei Ling: Uhh... yeah... ''Character Description'' (WARNING: If you have not played Mad Father, then there will be some spoilers below. For a link to the game's download, see here. For more information about Aya, see here.) Aya Drevis a young German girl that truly loves her family, even her morbid father, Alfred Drevis. Even if her father commits unorthodox activities, Aya maintains a level head and strives for a bright future with her cheery behavior. Her father won't allow her to go outside, however, so she stays in the mansion with her pet rabbit, Snowball. Her care for her parents is one of the driving forces in this game. This encourages Aya to perform seemingly impossible tasks that a normal female child would not do. She would even do anything she can to save a loved one, even enemies. Aya does that with her ability to reanimate spirits to relive their last moments and to mend wounds. In the true ending, Aya turns out to have the same personality as her father: sociopathic and morbid, thanks to a red book she keeps. Operating in a small clinic in the middle of the forest, she shows goodwill to patients before experimenting on them. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings her chainsaw forward. *Up smash - Does a spinning jump with her chainsaw. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently unknown, however her house, The Drevis Residence, was seen at the end of Camp of Stars. She can also be heard screaming from inside the house, though sh isn't seen onscreen. Trivia *Aya is the 1st character of the Subspace Era. *Starting with Mary's moveset, her appearance has been upgraded from sprites to her in-game render. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Powahouse Category:Germans Category:Top Rank Category:Subspace Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Locked Category:Females Category:Mad Father (universe)